Perry o Ornitorrinco
Perry, o Ornitorrinco, ou Agente P, é o animal de estimação de Phineas e Ferb, e também o melhor agente secreto de uma agência que luta contra o Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Biografia Início da Vida A cinco anos, depois da morte de Bucky, a família Flynn-Fletcher vai ao abrigo de animais da O.S.U.S.B. para adotar um animal de estimação. Depois de olharem alguns cachorros e gatos, Phineas e Ferb decidem adotar Perry por ele poder olhar ambos ao mesmo tempo. Inicialmente, os meninos o batizam de "Bartolomeu". Entretanto, quando chegam em casa, decidem mudar o nome do ornitorrinco para "Perry". ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). De acordo com Phineas, Perry sempre gostou de ouvir música. ("Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!"). Vida Presente Perry atualmente vive em uma casa no subúrbio de Danville com a família Flynn-Fletcher. Ele ama sua família e é muito bem tratado por todos. Dorme na cama de Phineas e Ferb, tem sua própria caixinha de areia e tem total liberdade para andar por todos os cômodos da casa (exceto no quarto de Candace). O ornitorrinco costuma acordar no horário em que os meninos acordam, mas sempre desaparece quando eles vão para o quintal. Nesse momento, Perry abandona sua identidade de animal de estimação para vestir sua segunda identidade: a de agente secreto. Ele passa praticamente todos os dias do verão combatendo o mal, e só volta a se fazer de animal de estimação inofensivo no final do dia. Seu inimigo declarado é o doutor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, que inventa inúmeros inators com o objetivo de conquistar a Área dos Três Estados. Vida Futura Depois que Doofenshmirtz dá aulas de ciências na escola de sua filha, desiste das maldades. Com isso, Perry se aposenta e passa a levar uma vida de tranquilidade apenas com o compromisso de jogar boliche com seu inimigo nas noites de quinta. No entanto, dez anos no futuro, o alarme de Doofenshmirtz é acionado na O.S.U.S.B.. Ao chegar na Empresa do Doofenshmirtz, o agente descobre que o cientista tem uma crise de meia idade. ("Aja Como Alguém da Sua Idade"). Personalidade Enquanto alguém da família, ou algum conhecido da família, está próximo, Perry mantém seu disfarce de animal de estimação, fazendo com que todos pensem que ele não faz quase nada. Entretanto, quando está em serviço, Perry revela sua verdadeira personalidade. Perry é um agente determinado, corajoso, de movimentos e raciocínio ágil, exemplo para agentes novatos e até mais experientes. Ele cumpre um papel importantíssimo na Agência, quase como líder dos agentes secretos. Ele parece emocionalmente equilibrado, nunca deixou o ego subir a cabeça ou se desconcentrou enquanto esteve em missão. O agente está sempre disposto a combater o mal, fazer o bem e cumprir ordens, por mais que esteja exausto ou com sono demais para trabalhar. Apesar da seriedade, Perry tem um notável senso de humor. Ele já foi visto dando um sorriso irônico para Monograma ao vê-lo fazendo algo não muito comum vindo de um militar. Sabe-se que Perry não é vaidoso. Ele primeiramente transforma tudo que havia sido modificado pelo Enfeia-Inator para depois reverter sua aparência. ("O Melhor Dia da Preguiça"). Ele se preocupa profundamente com a família Flynn-Fletcher e teme perdê-los. Sempre toma medidas imediatas quando sente que sua família está sobre ameaça. Perry não é bom somente para com seus aliados, mas também para seus inimigos. Ele já salvou a vida de Doofenshmirtz diversas vezes. ("Candace Perde a Cabeça", "Trabalho de Equipe", "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão", "Cadê o Perry? (Primeira Parte)", "Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)"). O agente também o ajudou a treinar kick ball, impediu que ele passasse vergonha numa festa punk no lixão, o ajudou a voltar para casa, renovar a carteira de motorista, dentre outros. ("Thaddeu e Thor", "Controlando Perry", "A Estrada para Danville", "Doonkamoras Essenciais"). Aparência Física Perry tem a pelagem cor verde água com as patas, a cauda e o bico alaranjado. Embora já tenha aparecido algumas vezes com os olhos azulados, seus olhos são castanhos. A fim de evitar sua segunda identidade, Perry direciona cada um dos olhos para direções opostas, criando os mudos "olhares". Assim como todo ornitorrinco, sua cauda é semelhante à de um castor, suas patas de pato têm esporões venenosos, não possui dentes, e sua leite ocasionalmente. Como agente secreto, Perry se apresenta com um chapéu de fedora. Muitas vezes ele aparece disfarçado. Quando Doofenshmirtz cria um robô gigante, Perry se apresenta com um nariz, óculos e bigode. ("Ídolo Pop"). Quando vai a convenção de maldade em Londres, aparece vestido como o Dr. Lloyd Wexler. ("O Cavaleiro Negro"). Ele também já foi visto usando terno mais de uma vez, sendo a primeira quando viajou pelo mundo em busca do Agente G. Nesse mesmo dia, ele veste um casaco vermelho para escalar uma montanha de neve. ("Carl Disfarçado"). As vezes Perry parece usar um relógio da Agência por demais de sua pelagem para se comunicar com seus superiores. ("Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!"). Ironicamente, ele já foi vista usando uma cueca samba canção por debaixo de seu pelo. ("Injustiça em Feira de Ciências"). No dia em que Doofenshmirtz cria o Traje de Baile-Inator, o agente é forçado a lutar usando um vestido de gala por todo o tempo. ("O Traje de Gala"). Quando Doof cria um projeto que viabiliza cortar todos em Danville para que seu bandeide seja comprado, Perry entra na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz disfarçado como encanador. ("A Barraca de Limonada"). Alguns dias depois, o agente é visto usando uma roupa de mergulho cor azul. ("Na Barriga da Fera"). Para agradar Carl, Perry usa uma blusa branca com o rosto do estagiário na frente e depois, mas ainda no mesmo dia, se fantasia de urso pardo. ("Sabujos Ligeiros"). Quando foi ao espaço precisou usar roupa de astronauta, para despistar a doutora Gevaarlijk colocou um cachecol; além de já ter usado turbante, óculos escuros, frauda, fantasia de corvo e muitos outros disfarces e trajes. ("No Espaço Sideral", "A Grande Arte", "Uma Missão Que Exige Concentração", "Os Baljeatles"). Missões Missões de Verão No primeiro dia do verão, Perry precisa combater o maligno plano de Doofenshmirtz que consiste em cobrir toda o litoral leste com metal para mudar a rotação da Terra. ("Montanha-Russa"). Ironicamente, nesse dia, o plano do cientista dá errado, e Perry não precisa agir. Isso acontece ocasionalmente, porém na maioria das vezes, o agente é forçado a entrar em ação para que o mal não vença. Poucos dias depois, Perry impede que Heinz se vingue de todos os gnomos de jardim da região e que domine a Área dos Três Estados usando um Robô Gigante. ("Festa de Terror na Praia com Gnomos de Jardim", "Ídolo Pop"). As vezes Perry necessita agir longe da Área dos Três Estados. Um dia ele é enviado com um disfarce para uma convenção de maldade na Inglaterra para vigiar Doof. Alguns dias depois, o ornitorrinco volta à terra da rainha para se unir ao Agente 000 e impedir que o Big Ben seja transferido para Danville. ("O Cavaleiro Negro", "Elementar, Minha Cara Stacy"). No dia do aniversário de Candace, Perry impede que o plano de Doofenshmirtz se execute e salva ele e seu inimigo de morrerem queimados pela lava do núcleo da Terra. ("Candace Perde a Cabeça"). Alguns dias depois, Perry escapa de ser evaporizado e vai ao espaço pela primeira vez para impedir que seu inimigo se vingue de um antigo conhecido. ("Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva", "No Espaço Sideral"). No meio do verão, Perry evita que Heinz alague a Área dos Três Estados, acabe com as Garotas Companheiras, faça todos os homens usarem vestidos de gala, use bebês para chegar ao poder, possua o Pizzazium Infinionito, hipnotize todos com sua voz, se vingue de um sorveteiro, deixe marcas de carbono por toda a região e corte as pessoas com o Cortador de Papel-Inator. ("Entrevista Com Um Ornitorrinco", "Não Pisque", "O Traje de Gala", "Os Baljeatles", "Vanessa é Persistente", "Os Garotos da Bolha", "O Código do Implicante", "De Repente Susan", "A Barraca de Limonada"). No dia mais longo do verão, Perry detém um plano de Heinz que consiste em acabar com a reputação do Major Monograma. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Ainda no meio do verão, Perry entra em ação contra o projeto de Doofenshmirtz que viabiliza fazer dele o vencedor do concurso do bolo de carne, fazer Roger passar vergonha diante da rainha da Inglaterra, fazer todos usarem cuecas em público, arruinar o festival de pretzels de Danville, e fazer de todos os jovens nerds repugnantes, ("Bolo de Carne Surpresa", "Fuga da Torre Phineas", "O Monstro do Id", "O Segredo do Buford", "Bebendo com o Inimigo"). Além disso, Perry, após ser atingido por inúmeros inators ao mesmo tempo, é teletransportado para a África, onde mais tarde, se une ao seu próprio inimigo e a Francis Monograma para fazer com que Carl volte a ser bom. ("Cadê o Perry? (Primeira Parte)", "Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)"). Perry também se une a Peter o Panda para resgatar Heinz de um plano do mal de Mitch, um criminoso intergalático. ("Meap Vai a Seattle"). Preservando a Segunda Identidade Em algumas missões, Perry precisa passar por situações complicadas onde colocam sua segunda identidade em risco. Durante a sua missão como "Perry, a adolescente", o agente da O.S.U.S.B. estranhamente se vê no corpo de Candace, após entrar com ela no Teletransportador. ("Esse Modelito Verde Me Engorda?"). Perry já foi visto por Meap como agente secreto, mas o alien não se importou com isso (talvez por ele também lutar contra o mal). ("As Crônicas de Meap"). Na noite em que Candace descobre a existência de uma câmera que filma tudo na rua desde o início do verão, Perry tem a difícil missão de tirar um CD, cujo revela sua identidade de agente secreto, das mãos de Candace. No final, com a ajuda de Norm, ele consegue resgatar o objeto de desejo. ("A Câmera de Trânsito"). Um dia ele luta frente a frente com Senhor Fofura Pura, um agente coelho rebelado, que se passava por uma criatura indefesa. Sabendo que os coelhos gostam de cenouras, ele consegue salvar a agência mesmo estando enjaulado. ("Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte"). Em "Papai Robô", o ornitorrinco se passa por Lawrence, pai de Ferb. Através de um robô criado por Carl ele mexe em seus movimentos e falas. Entretanto Perry é visto durante a missão por um garoto, que provavelmente depois tem a memória alterada. Sua identidade é finalmente descoberta no dia em que Phineas, Ferb e Doofenshmirtz descobrem a exitência de uma 2ª Dimensão paralela. Para impedir que seus donos sejam agredidos, Perry entra em ação contra seu contraparte e acaba revelando sua dupla identidade. Felizmente isso não faz com que a Agência seja descoberta por todos os cidadãos de Danville, já que os meninos e todos seus conhecidos mantém a informação em segredo. Para o ornitorrinco não ser transferido, Carl dá a ideia de apagar a memória de todos que interagiram com Perry no dia. Antes de ter a memória secreta apagada, Phineas diz a Perry que nunca se lembrará dele como um super agente secreto, mas sim como o seu animal de estimação preferido. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). Depois desse dia, Perry tem mais uma vez sua identidade posta em risco, quando, por acaso, o Insetinator bate na casa dos Hirano. Stacy descobre a dupla identidade mas assume deixar a informação em sigilo para que não aconteça a transferência. ("Feliz Aniversário, Isabella"). Derrotas Embora Perry saia vitorioso em praticamente todas suas missões, já houveram ocasiões onde ele não conseguiu reagir contra os planos de Doofenshmirtz. * Em um flashback, é revelado que Perry se envolve em uma briga com Doofenshmirtz em cima de um telhado. No entanto Doof consegue usar um guarda-chuva para desequilibrar Perry, que cai numa fábrica de lixa deixando o cientista escapar ileso. ("Viva Doofânia"). * Numa tarde, Perry descobre que Doofenshmirtz planeja mudar a posição do Farol de Danville para poder dormir em paz. Ele então põe seu plano em prática e pede para Perry voltar para a Agência e assumir ao Major Monograma que falhou na missão. ("Sinto Que Estamos Afundando"). * Depois de comprar uma gaiola de lagosta numa venda de garagem, Doofenshmirtz prende Perry e assume não saber o que o interruptor faz. Descobrindo que o interruptor apenas abre e fecha a gaiola, Doof pede para Perry parar de lutar, pois não há nada de mau no ato de abrir e fechar uma gaiola. ("Procurando Mary McGuffin"). * Ao tomar conhecimento sobre a história da juventude de Doofenshmirtz que Roger estragou uma pintura sua, Perry não consegue agir contra o plano do cientista de destruir a inauguração de uma obra de arte do prefeito. ("Passeio de Tapete Mágico"). * Ao descobrir que Doofenshmirtz pretende viajar para dimensões diversas, Perry não consegue agir contra ele uma vez que Phineas e Ferb estão presentes. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). * Doofenshmirtz inventa um inator para capturar todas as chaves de Danville e finalmente se apossar da Chave da Cidade. Embora Perry consiga devolver todas as outras chaves para seus respetivos donos, não consegue impedir que Doofenshmirtz obtenha a Chave da Cidade. ("Cranius Maximus"). * Heinz cria o 90 Graus-Inator a fim de fazer Roger dançar a dança da contrição. Apesar de Perry não conseguir agir contra o plano do cientista do mal, Roger se sai bem e não passa vergonha diante de seu povo. ("Uma Boa Virada"). * Em uma briga com Doofenshmirtz, Perry aciona por engano o Muda a Terra de Posição Para Mais Longe do Sol-Inator e executa o plano maligno de Doofenshmirtz. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). * Perry tenta impedir que Heinz transforme Roger em um javali mas acaba se transformando em um. ("O Ultimato do Klimpaloon"). * O Repugnator é acionado em Roger o transformando em uma cópia zumbi de Heinz. Todavia, acontece um curto no inator e um contágio se espalha pela cidade tornando todos os moradores de Danville farmacêuticos zumbis repugnantes. Perry não consegue neutralizar o contágio e acaba se invectando também. ("A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos"). Habilidades Não se sabe quando Perry foi recrutado para a Agência nem que tipo de treinamento ele recebeu antes de começar a receber missões. Para um ornitorrinco, Perry tem força acima do normal, velocidade, resistência, precisão e reflexo apurado. Segundo Doofenshmirtz, o agente pode dar golpes de judô altamente improváveis, o que faz dele um formidável combatente mão-a-mão. Um mestre de artes marciais, Perry pode subjugar seu inimigo, o doutor Doofenshmirtz, com facilidade. O ornitorrinco tem raciocínio rápido, o que faz ele ser muito eficiente em suas missões quando comparado a outros agentes secretos. Quando estava preso por restrições de metal, enquanto 000 tentava se libertar usando o raio laser de seu relógio, Perry simplesmente arremessou um tijolo no controle remoto, libertando ambos. ("Elementar, Minha Cara Stacy"). Perry também foi capaz de sozinho destruir cinco Normobôs enquanto seus colegas de trabalho não conseguiam juntos destruir um único. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). Ele também pode entender não só inglês como também francês, apesar de ter precisado de um dicionário quando esteve em missão. ("Carl Disfarçado", "Papai Robô"). Perry está familiarizado em operar diferentes tipos de máquinas e veículos, mesmo que seja uma invenção de Doofenshmirtz ou uma invenção de Phineas e Ferb. ("O Fototransportador"). Além de dirigir seu jatinho, Perry consegue dirigir um carro comum, um carro de corrida, um caminhão e pilotar um avião se for preciso. ("Aí Vêm as Bettys", "A Câmera de Trânsito", "Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva", "De Repente Susan", "Viagem em Família"). Com uma breve ajuda de Doofenshmirtz, ele pode consertar uma máquina em pouco tempo. ("Meninos com Defeito"). Também já foi visto usando um sabre de luz com facilidade. Perry pode construir coisas grandes rapidamente, como um abrigo de luxo em uma ilha deserta. ("Férias no Havaí"). O ornitorrinco também tem um certo talento para música. Para impedir que o doutor Heinz Doofenshmirtz dominasse a Área dos Três Estados com a ajuda de uma armada alienígena, Perry fez um som com a guitarra para espantar os extraterrestres. ("O Sussurro do Lagarto"). Pouco tempo depois ele ajuda Doofenshmirtz em uma festa punk no lixão fazendo o papel de dj. ("Controlando Perry"). Perry também pode tocar banjo, ler partituras e cantar ópera. ("Ataque da Irmã Gigante", "O Sussurro do Lagarto", "O Lado Doof da Lua"). Equipamentos Veja o artigo: "Equipamentos e Tecnologias da O.S.U.S.B." Ironicamente Perry tem uma incrível capacidade de puxar um número notável de itens fora do ar por trás de suas costas. Onde esses itens ficam escondidos não se sabe, uma vez que o agente não usa roupas. Os itens que ele frequentemente utiliza são: *'Comunicador de pulso' - Perry usa um comunicador de pulso em sua pata direita ou esquerda. Esse equipamento é geralmente escondido por seu pelo. ("A Câmera de Trânsito", "Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!", "Numa Ilha Tropical", "Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte", "Legião das Garotas Companheiras", "Candace Desconectada"). *'Comunicador de vídeo' - Perry utiliza um comunicador de vídeo para se comunicar com seu quartel general. ("Comam Poeira e Lama"). *'Bloco de notas e lápis' - Perry faz anotações em um bloco enquanto recebe suas missões. Um dia foi revelado que ele fez um desenho do Major Monograma no bloco de notas em vez de escrever alguma informação útil sobre a missão que recebia. * Jati-Anfíbio - O veículo é usado por Phineas e Ferb depois deles entrarem no esconderijo de Perry por engano. Posteriormente Perry o usa para ir a Tóquio. ("Aí Vêm as Bettys", "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *'Paraquedas' - Perry já foi visto várias vezes acionando paraquedas ou asa delta ao pular de uma altura muito grande. ("Viagem no Corpo da Candace"). *'Chapéu de fedora' - O chapéu de Perry é usado para vários propósitos. Primeiro de tudo, o chapéu indica que ele é um agente secreto. Parece ter um código de barra escondido nele para permitir o agente usar o computador. ("Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte"). Há uma mola dentro do chapéu que, quando puxada, aciona um motor que faz a aba do chapéu girar. Assim o chapéu pode ser usado como uma serra circular. ("O Traje de Gala"). Em pelo menos uma ocasião, Agente P pode puxar algo de dentro do chapéu que o ajude a combater Doofenshmirtz ou o ajude a escapar: uma lata de spray de queijo ("Eu, Irmãobô") ou um cachorro-quente ("Aquário no Quintal"). O chapéu também pode ser usado como bumerangue. ("Viagem ao Interior do Buford"). Além disso, o chapéu de fedora parece ter habilidades não naturais para se prender a cabeça do agente secreto, uma vez que debaixo da água ou até mesmo no espaço sideral o chapéu não cai. ("No Espaço Sideral"). Provavelmente Perry tem uma ligação muito forte com seu chapéu. Quando Dennis o rouba, o ornitorrinco fica furioso. ("Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte"). *'Gancho' - Perry usa-o frequentemente para subir no edifício da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz ou no dirigível da empresa. ("Luta de Casas na Árvore", "A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb", "Quem Gosta de Boliche?"). * Laptop - Perry tem um laptop. Ele já o usou para reprogramar o GPS de Lawrence Fletcher. *'Scooter' - Agente P tem um scooter branco com uma listra verde no meio. ("Ídolo Pop", "Esse Modelito Verde Me Engorda?"). *'Lente de contato magnética' - Perry remove suas lentes de contato para queimar a corda de uma armadilha. ("O Monstro do Id"). *''Jetpack'' - Perry geralmente usa o veículo para se locomover para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. O jetpack tem a capacidade de esmagar armadilhas de vidro. ("Na Mosca"). Ele também tem um modo de turbo que pode quebrar o telhado de um edifício. ("A Estrada para Danville"). Disfarces Para impedir que seus familiares descubram sua identidade de agente secreto, Perry toma medidas para reforçar a ideia de que ele é somente um animal de estimação que não faz nada, geralmente direcionando seus olhos para direções opostas. Quando tem a certeza de que está sozinho, Perry coloca seu chapéu de agente secreto e passa a andar em duas patas. O ornitorrinco pode mudar de identidade rapidamente como já visto em diversas cenas. ("A Câmera de Trânsito", "As Crônicas de Meap", "Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte", "O Fototransportador"). Apesar do contato diário com Perry, Doofenshmirtz não consegue reconhecê-lo quando não está usando chapéu. ("Tire o Pé Grande da Minha Frente", "A Grande Arte", "Eu Grito, Tu Gritas", "Viajando no Tempo", "Ataque da Irmã Gigante", "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). Perry já confundiu Doofenshmirtz com seus disfarces em mais de uma ocasião. Quando esteve na convenção de maldade em Londres disfarçado como o doutor Lloyd Wexler, Doofenshmirtz não o reconheceu mesmo depois do disco ter travado. ("O Cavaleiro Negro"). Uma vez Perry foi à Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz disfarçado de encanador e Heinz não conseguiu reconhecê-lo, mesmo depois do agente ter posto o chapéu; "Perry o Ornitorrinco encanador?", exclamou o cientista. ("A Barraca de Limonada"). Um simples óculos e um bigode postiço são capazes de confundir Doofenshmirtz. ("Ídolo Pop"). Perry também já passou despercebido em público. Quando tinha a missão de impedir que Heinz se apossasse do pizzazzium infinionito, o ornitorrinco pegou roupas que estavam expostas na Super Hiper Mega Super Loja para passar despercebido por clientes e funcionários. ("Vanessa é Persistente"). Antes disso, Perry triunfa usando uma fantasia de Ferb para resgatar um CD que revelara sua dupla identidade. ("A Câmera de Trânsito"). Talvez o melhor disfarce de Perry tenha sido quando ele trocou de corpo com Candace após passar por uma máquina criada por Phineas e Ferb. O disfarce ficou tão bem feito que quando Perry entra em seu covil, Monograma pensa que houve uma violação na segurança da Agência. Mas assim que o chapéu cai na cabeça de Perry, o major percebe quem realmente é "a adolescente", e elogia o disfarce. Já na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz, ao se deparar com o agente sem o chapéu, grita: "Uma adolescente?" Perry então põe o chapéu de fedora e Doof o reconhece como "Perry, a Adolescente". ("Esse Modelito Verde Me Engorda?"). Relacionamentos Família Flynn-Fletcher A afeição de Perry por sua família fica mais clara quando ele tem um sonho em que precisa ser remanejado por conta do seu disfarce ter sio descoberto. Quando Perry acorda do pesadelo, Phineas o tranquiliza dizendo que tudo foi apenas um sonho, então o ornitorrinco volta a dormir tranquilo e sorridente. ("Finalmente"). Os sentimentos de Perry para com seus donos são ainda exibidos quando ele se depara com a possibilidade de mudar de família, a fim de combater um outro cientista do mal. Ao saber da notícia, Perry parece visivelmente abalado e triste. ("Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!"). Phineas Flynn e Ferb Fletcher Para manter sua dupla identidade, Perry adota o disfarce de animal de estimação irracional quando está em torno de seus familiares e conhecidos. Perry se vê como um protetor de Phineas e de Ferb bem como com o resto da família. Se os meninos estiverem em perigo, Perry certamente fará algo para salvá-los. No dia em que Doofenshmirtz cria o Decididor-Inator visando destruir qualquer um que não conseguisse se decidir, o ornitorrinco lembra de seu café da manhã, quando Phineas comenta que não conseguia decidir qual projeto construir. Perry rapidamente prende Doofenshmirtz. ("Viagem no Corpo da Candace"). Em outra ocasião, o agente segue Phineas e Ferb, que estavam em uma missão, para protegê-los. Mais tarde Perry impede os meninos e o ônibus das Bettys de caírem de um penhasco. ("Aí Vêm as Bettys"). O fato de Perry se sentir responsável pela proteção dos meninos fica ainda mais visível no dia de seu aniversário. Depois de atravessar para a 2ª Dimensão, Perry não permite que seu contraparte acerte um soco no meninos, nem que isso custe a revelação de seu disfarce. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). Revelar sua dupla identidade custa caro. Phineas interpreta erroneamente a situação pensando que Perry não confiava nele o suficiente para revelar seu segredo, e Perry se sente magoado. Felizmente, tudo se passa com o correr do dia, e os meninos se unem ao agente secreto para deterem a invasão dos Normobôs à 1ª dimensão. Depois que a situação se neutraliza, Phineas e Ferb tem suas memórias apagadas para que Perry não precisasse ser remanejado. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). Sabe-se que Perry tem muito medo de perder sua família. Quando ele recebe a informação que deveria ser transferido para lutar contra uma ameaça maior, fica triste, parecendo não acreditar no que ouviu. ("Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!"). Outro exemplo disso é quando ele sonha que seu disfarce é descoberto, e devido a isso precisa mudar de família. ("Finalmente"). Para não demonstrar preferência por Phineas ou por Ferb, Perry passa parte da noite dormindo abraçado com um até trocar de posição para dormir com o outro. ("Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!"). Perry permite que Phineas e Ferb brinquem com ele como se fosse um irmão. Quando os meninos constroem um circo no quintal, o ornitorrinco deixa ser vestido como palhaço. ("Hoje é Dia de Circo"). No dia em que estava jogando beisebol no quintal, Phineas põe um chapéu em Perry para fazer parte da brincadeira. ("As Crônicas de Meap"). Antes disso, Phineas ainda se inspira em Perry para criar Perry, o Ornitorrinco Inativo, brinquedo que vira sensação do momento. ("O Brinquedo Inativo"). Perry está ciente das grandes ideias de Phineas e Ferb. Ele suspeita que os meninos possam ser úteis para o salvamento da Área dos Três Estados caso Doofenshmirtz triunfe. Quando o ditador Doofenshmirtz ordena a invasão de Normobôs na 1ª dimensão, Perry, mesmo sabendo que pôr a família em perigo é contra as normas da O.S.U.S.B., dá um dispositivo para os meninos entrarem em seu covil e inserirem a chave para o computador. Feito isso muitas das grandes ideias de Phineas e Ferb, como o Bico, o Pelicano de Jornal, e os Phinedroides e Ferbôs, são recriadas pela mesma tecnologia da Agência que estuda as invenções de Doofenshmirtz. Isso indica que Perry confia nos meninos. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). Candace Flynn Perry apresenta o mesmo comportamento em torno de Candace que apresenta para com os outros de sua família. Ele tende a mostrar-se ao lado dela em lugares inesperados e, por vezes indesejáveis. ("Dia da Gelatina Viva"). O ornitorrinco parece gostar especialmente da cama dela. Talvez Perry durma na cama de Candace ocasionalmente para demonstrar que não tem preferência pelos meninos, uma vez que ele é conhecido por alternar as camas em que dorme para não demonstrar preferência nem para Phineas, nem para Ferb. Pelo menos uma vez ele interrompeu um sonho de Candace com seu ruído peculiar. ("Candace Perde a Cabeça", "Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!"). No entanto, Candace se irrita facilmente com o odor de Perry, e não gosta que ele entre em seu quarto. ("Esse Modelito Verde Me Engorda?"). Perry parece não se importar com o comportamento errático de Candace. Todavia ele zomba dela quando o coloca para fora de casa em meio a madrugada. ("Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!"). Ele também parece ter ficado brevemente irritado quando ela reclama sobre a viagem. ("Viagem em Família"). Uma vez ele e Candace trocam de corpos após entrarem juntos no teletransportador. Mesmo assim, Perry foi à Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz combater os planos maléficos do cientista. ("Esse Modelito Verde Me Engorda?"). O agente já salvou a vida de Candace algumas vezes. Uma dessas vezes é quando ela perde completamente o senso da realidade após tocar no musgo laranja. Visto que Candace estava alucinada, ela aperta um botão de autodestruição pensando ser uma máquina de venda automática. Rapidamente Perry a retira da caverna de Doofenshmirtz antes da explosão acontecer. ("Balada do Barbademau"). No dia em que fica presa na Ilha de Páscoa, o ornitorrinco entra em contato com a Agência para que ela volte para Danville. ("Candace Desconectada"). Até em um sonho, Perry aparece salvando-a em um resgate no castelo do mago. ("O Mago dos Desejos"). Esses acontecimentos mostram que Perry não permite que Candace se machuque, assim como faz com Phineas e Ferb. Linda Flynn-Fletcher Perry nunca interagiu diretamente com Linda, mas sabe-se que ele a ama por conta de fazer parte de sua família, e está sempre disposto a protegê-la de qualquer ameaça. Lawrence Fletcher Perry pouco interage com Lawrence. Uma vez ele fez propositalmente cocô em sua caixinha de areia de maneira que Lawrence tivesse a ideia de viajar para o Havaí. ("Férias no Havaí"). Enquanto Lawrence tinha a memória restaurada, Perry se passou por ele dentro de uma réplica robótica tentando fazer o máximo para que Candace não desconfiasse. ("Papai Robô"). O.S.U.S.B. Major Monograma O Major Monograma é o chefe da divisão de Perry na O.S.U.S.B.. Monograma é quem transmite as missões diárias ao agente, geralmente através de um computador no covil que se localiza debaixo da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher. Perry anota informações importantes sobre as missões que recebe em um bloco de notas, embora um dia tenha sido visto desenhando uma caricatura de seu chefe. ("Inverão"). Perry sempre cumpre as missões que são passadas a ele com maestria. Ambos não apresentam a relação maçante geralmente vista entre chefe e empregado, ao contrário, Monograma e Perry são bons amigos. No dia mais longo do ano, mesmo recebendo a informação de que está tudo bem com o major, Perry vai até Tóquio e descobre que Doofenshmirtz havia sequestrado Monograma. O agente rapidamente entra em ação neutralizando os planos malignos de seu inimigo. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Carl Karl Carl é o estagiário não remunerado do Major Monograma. Perry parece ter uma boa relação com ele, ambos se respeitam muito e fazem brincadeiras entre si. Quando Monograma está impossibilitado de transmitir as mensagens, Carl é que as transmite. Perry parece não ter problema algum com isso, mesmo que o jovem seja um pouco inocente em alguns casos. No dia mais longo do verão, enviaram uma carta formada por letras de revistas coladas dizendo que Monograma estava bem em Tóquio, curiosamente, o mesmo lugar ao qual Doofenshmirtz passava férias com a filha. Apesar de Carl não ter visto o caso com malícia, Perry foi a Tóquio e deteu os planos de Heinz. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Uma vez Perry precisou combater Carl, que tinha sido atingido pelo Mal Supremo-Inator. ("Cadê o Perry? (Primeira Parte)"). Pinky a Chihuahua Perry, o Ornitorrinco, e Pinky, a Chihuahua, embora tenham inimigos diferentes, são aliados, já que fazem parte da mesma Agência. Uma vez Perry entrou no covil de Pinky por engano depois de entrar por uma passagem secreta da casa de Isabella. ("Dia da Gelatina Viva"). Eles se encontraram no elevador da Agência e ambos inclinaram seus respectivos chapéus mostrando respeito uns aos outros. ("Os Garotos da Bolha", "Isabella e o Templo do Látex"). Quando Danville é atacada por uma invasão de Normobôs vindos da 2ª dimensão, Perry age juntamente com Pinky para salvar a cidade. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). Algum tempo depois, eles agem lado a lado para deter o plano de Doofenshmirtz de governar a Área dos Três Estados. ("Cadê o Pinky?"). Peter o Panda Peter, o Panda, é um agente da O.S.U.S.B. original de Seattle. A primeira impressão de Perry sobre Peter pode não ter sido muito boa, uma vez que ele estava brigando com Doofenshmirtz, seu inimigo. Por um breve tempo Doof troca Perry pelo panda, afirmando que Peter, o Panda, é seu mais novo inimigo. No entanto, Perry parece não ter guardado raiva ou remorso de seu colega de trabalho. ("Viajando no Tempo"). Depois desse acontecimento, Perry se une a Peter e a outros agentes para sair de uma armadilha num concurso de inators. ("Rodeio de Robôs"). O mesmo acontece quando Danville sofre uma ameaça do governo ditatorial da 2ª dimensão. Apesar de Peter não ser um agente original de Danville, por algum motivo, estava no local para combater o mal. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). Peter e Perry se unem em Seattle quando Doofenshmirtz bebe Fofônio pensando ser café e é sequestrado por Mitch. Os agentes então entram no planeta de Mitch e salvam Doofenshmirtz. ("Meap Vai a Seattle"). Lyla Lolliberry Perry conhece Lyla (agente da O.S.U.S.B. canadense e única agente humana da organização) enquanto perseguia um grupo de bandidos de Seattle até o Canadá. De início o ornitorrinco mostra não ter gostado da jovem, já que ela o impede de continuar sua casada por estar fora de sua jurisdição. Dois meses depois, Perry recebe a informação que Doofenshmirtz foi visto num trem com destino ao Canadá ao lado de Albert o Alce. Como Perry só tem jurisdição de agir do lado estadunidense do veículo, Lyla junta-se a ele para facilitar as coisas. Claramente Perry mostra um certo incômodo com a situação. No trem, Perry tenta resolver rapidamente a situação para não passar muito tempo ao lado de Lyla, porém as coisas se complicam e a missão demora mais tempo do que o agente planejava. Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, Lyla e Perry começam a se entender e se respeitarem. Perry percebe que Lyla não é a pessoa mandona e chata que ele havia julgado ser, e uma amizade é feita. ("Pelos Trilhos"). Inimigos Heinz Doofenshmirtz Veja o artigo: "Relação de Perry e Doofenshmirtz" Perry conheceu Heinz Doofenshmirtz no dia em que o cientista tirou seu primeiro retrato. Logo de início, ambos não foram com a cara um do outro e se tornaram inimigos. ("Viajando no Tempo"). O trabalho de Perry é impedir que qualquer esquema maligno de Doofenshmirtz vingue. Geralmente o agente termina seu trabalho muito bem, deixando seu inimigo gritando "Eu te odeio, Perry, o Orniotrrinco!". Na maioria das vezes, Heinz cria inators a fim de dominar a Área dos Três Estados, porém em algumas ocasiões, o cientista constrói engenhocas por outros motivos. Em "O Código do Implicante", Heinz cria o Pneu-Inator para se vingar de um sorveteiro que o atropelou. Já em "Levantando o Astral da Candace", Doofenshmirtz cria várias cópias de Perry para difamá-lo. Apesar de serem inimigos declarados, ao longo do tempo, Heinz e Perry passaram por diversas situações de união e amizade. O agente parece se sentir culpado por destruir uma porta nova da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz e paga para tirar o peso da culpa. ("Luzes, Candace, Ação"). Já no meio do verão, Perry se une a seu inimigo para se exercitar. ("Candace Desconectada"). Quando esteve na Inglaterra em uma convenção de maldades, Doof pede para trocar de robô com o ornitorrinco, que aceita tranquilamente. Em alguns casos, depois de deter Doofenshmirtz e avaliar a situação, Perry volta para salvar seu inimigo do próprio plano que dá errado. ("Os Reis do Gado", "Atlântida"). Quando Perry percebe que os planos de Heinz não visam fazer o mal, normalmente chega a ajudá-lo. Dois bons exemplos disso é quando o ornitorrinco ajuda seu inimigo na decoração da festa de aniversário de Vanessa e quando se faz de animal de estimação de Heinz para que o encontro dele não seja arruinado. ("Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez"). Sabe-se que Perry é um bom ouvinte. Em várias ocasiões, Doofenshmirtz conta histórias aterrorizantes da sua infância e em outras ocasiões histórias não tão interessantes assim. Em quase todas, Perry permanece ouvindo com atenção. No entanto, ele cochila no dia em que Doof conta que irá se livrar dos trajes de sanduíche. ("Namorado de 27.000 A.C."). Após a Dra. Gevaarlijk dizer a Doofenshmirtz que ele é um fracasso total, o cientista pergunta a Perry o que ele acha dele. Perry sorri apontando positivamente para seu inimigo, indicando que acha ele uma pessoa muito má. ("A Grande Arte"). No entanto, quando o esquema de Doofenshmirtz não é suficientemente mal para ser frustado, Perry se recusa a agir, o que deixa Heinz irritado. ("Perry Põe Um Ovo"). A relação entre ambos evolui de maneira tal que quando Doofenshmirtz afirma que Peter, o Panda, é seu mais novo inimigo, Perry entra em depressão parecendo não ver mais sentido em lutar contra o mal. ("Viajando no Tempo"). Rodney Assim como Perry é conhecido por ser o melhor agente secreto da O.S.U.S.B., Rodney é conhecido por ser o vilão mais malvado, ou mais louco, da L.U.V.A.S.D.E.A.M.O.R. (A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S. em alguns episódios). Como Perry é o inimigo de Heinz, ele pouco interage com Rodney. Uma das poucas vezes onde Perry combateu Rodney foi quando o cientista agiu juntamente com Doofenshmirtz e outros cientistas da organização num concurso de dança que estava sendo transmitido pela televisão. Na ocasião, o agente derrotou Rodney derrubando uma bola de discoteca na cabeça dele. ("Dançar Até Enjoar"). Diferente da relação de amor e ódio que Perry tem com Doofenshmirtz, em relação a Rodney, o ornitorrinco parece somente odiá-lo. Perry ajudou Doofenshmirtz, mesmo sendo seu inimigo, a chegar em Danville a tempo de se apresentar numa peça de teatro. Caso isso não fosse feito, Rodney ganharia o papel de Heinz. ("A Estrada para Danville"). Perry e Doofenshmirtz voltam a trabalhar juntos contra Rodney quando o mundo sofre a ameaça de uma nova era do gelo. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Outros Conhecidos Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Faltando 261 dias para o início do verão, Perry se encontra com Vanessa pela primeira vez no colégio da jovem, mas não são devidamente apresentados. Mesmo assim ele salva ela de uma queda com seu jatinho. ("Doof Professor"). Perry conhece Vanessa na realidade quando Heinz Doofenshmirtz a apresenta como sua ajudante. No entanto, é revelado mais tarde que Vanessa é filha de Doofenshmirtz, quando o chama de "pai". ("Os Reis do Gado"). Perry, o Ornitorrinco, se encontra com Vanessa pela segunda vez quando ela ajuda seu pai hipnotizando pombos para um projeto. ("A Luta das Casas de Árvore"). Perry e Vanessa se encontram pela terceira vez no dia do aniversário da adolescente. Amarrado em uma bomba foguete, o agente ouve Vanessa reclamar com seu pai sobre a decoração infantil da festa. Perry então se liberta das cordas que o amarram e inicia uma luta com Doofenshmirtz que termina depois do cientista prender a mão na bomba foguete. Antes da bomba explodir, Perry puxa Vanessa para debaixo de uma mesa para segurança dela. Após a explosão, ambos saem debaixo da mesa para se depararem com a decoração da festa arruinada. Vanessa credita Perry por ter salvo sua festa de aniversário dizendo a ele: "Obrigada, Perry, o ornitorrinco". O agente, por sua vez, faz um sinal positivo com a ponta de seu chapéu antes de sair de cena. ("Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez"). O que ocorre no aniversário de Vanessa faz ela ter uma boa impressão de Perry. Eles passam a interagir com mais frequência posteriormente. No dia em que Monty vai à Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz interromper os planos de Rodrigo, Perry se choca com uma certa atração de Vanessa pelo rapaz; o que poderia causar uma grande confusão, já que Monty é filho do Major Monograma. ("Menor Monograma"). Poucos dias depois, em uma missão na Cafeteria Espuma Negra, Vanessa se depara com Perry e pede para que ele não conte a Doofenshmirtz sobre o encontro dela com Monty. Mesmo percebendo o problema que um relacionamento entre os dois pode provocar, o ornitorrinco se compromete a ajudar. ("Bebendo com o Inimigo"). O tempo mostra que o trato de Perry com Vanessa se torna algo permanente. Quando ela vai com Monty ao Blues Hop, festival dos anos 50, Perry consegue fazer o Drusselstein Boomshlaka 320-I (1957) disparar para o espaço antes que Heinz veja quem é o menino que está acompanhando a filha dele. ("Meu Carrão"). Apesar da boa relação que Perry tem com Vanessa, ele já se surpreendeu negativamente com ela e mostrou despreocupação com o bem estar dela. No dia mais longo do verão, Vanessa é lançada pelo balão d'água gigante da Torre de Tóquio. Mesmo estando ciente do que acontece, Perry não faz nada para ajudar, apenas desamarra Monograma e deixa Doofenshmirtz sob custódia. Mais tarde, o ornitorrinco ajuda Heinz a se encontrar com Vanessa, porém, o algema depois do encontro. Revoltada, Vanessa aponta um secador de cabelo para Perry e Monograma, que pensam ser uma arma. Certamente Perry não esperava a reação da jovem. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Dias antes disso, Perry tenta impedir de todas as maneiras possíveis que Vanessa entregue o Pizzazium Infinionito para seu pai na Super Hiper Mega Super Loja. ("Vanessa é Persistente"). Stacy Hirano Quando o Insetinator invade a casa dos Hirano, Stacy testemunha uma batalha entre Perry e Doofenshmirtz, descobrindo assim que o ornitorrinco é um agente secreto que trabalha contra o mal. Como manda a Agência, Perry mostra a Stacy um folheto alertando que caso a identidade do agente seja descoberta, ele precisará ser remanejado. Sentindo que isso não seria bom nem para Perry nem para os Flynn-Fletcher, Stacy faz um acordo com o ornitorrinco, prometendo manter o acontecimento em segredo. Perry concorda com o jovem e, a partir de então, sela uma amizade com ela. ("Feliz Aniversário, Isabella"). Jeremy Johnson Perry não tem nenhuma relação mais próxima com Jeremy, apesar do jovem afirmar gostar muito dele. Quando Perry vai à Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz e avista Jeremy de longe, dando uma aula de guitarra para Heinz, prefere se esconder para manter sua dupla identidade em segredo. ("O Sussurro do Lagarto"). Galeria de Imagens Bordões Veja o artigo: "Lista de Bordões dos Personagens de Phineas e Ferb" *"Grrr..." Informações de Fundo *Perry tem sua própria música tema. *Antes de se chamar Perry, o ornitorrinco se chamava Bartolomeu. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). * Perry tem um distintivo de agente que carrega com ele. ("Eu, Irmãobô"). *Assiste novelas. ("A Grande Arte"). *Tem uma conta de e-mail onde recebe mensagens do Major Monograma. ("Viva Doofânia"). *Perry geralmente é visto com a expressão facial séria, no entanto, ele já foi visto sorrindo em alguns momentos. *Ele é provavelmente ambidestro, uma vez que já foi visto escrevendo com a mão esquerda ("Inverão") e direita ("Os Reis do Gado"). Além disso seu comunicador de vídeo já foi visto em ambos os pulsos. ("Legião das Garotas Companheiras", "Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!"). *Perry parece gostar de queijo, já que come o Fedido Limburger inteiro, não deixando se quer um único pedaço para Heinz. ("Luzes, Candace, Ação"). *Perry já foi mostrado no futuro duas vezes. A primeira vez foi quando foi atingido pelo Acelerador do Tempo-empo e foi visto usando uma bengala. ("Luzes, Candace, Ação"). A segunda foi quando foi Phineas e Ferb viajaram para 20 anos no futuro, onde Perry foi visto com um andador. ("A Máquina do Tempo"). *Ele já quebrou a 4ª parede cinco vezes ao olhar para o público. ("Ídolo Pop", "Quem Joga Melhor?", "Aquário no Quintal", "Um Menino de Verdade", "Viagem em Família"). *Phineas e Ferb já viram Agente P quatro vezes e duas vezes em um sonho. A primeira quando Perry se faz de brinquedo ("O Brinquedo Inativo"), a segunda quando os meninos pensam que Perry é um videogame ("Controlando Perry"), a terceira quando o segredo de Perry é revelado na 2ª dimensão ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"), e a quarta quando Perry ajuda os super-heróis Homem-Aranha, Thor, Hulk e Homem de Ferro ("Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel"). Os dois sonhos em que Perry foi visto como Agente P foram em "Finalmente" e em "O Mago dos Desejos". *Perry provavelmente gosta de símbolos natalinos, uma vez que ele sempre corri quando se depara com um. ("Eu, Irmãobô", "Phineas e Ferb: Especial de Natal"). *Já jogou cartas em um cassino. ("Carl Disfarçado"). *Sabe tocar guitarra. ("O Sussurro do Lagarto", "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão", "Sabujos Ligeiros"). *O código do DNA de Perry é 74218390. ("Transpassando Sólidos"). *Não gosta de usar vestidos. ("O Traje de Gala","Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte"). *Gosta de comer coxinha de frango. ("O Monstro do Lago Naso"). *Sabe fazer muito bem o papel de DJ. ("Controlando Perry"). *Apesar de saber que precisa manter sua dupla identidade em segredo, Perry já foi visto em 4 tal shows. ("Viajando no Tempo", "Carl Disfarçado", "Nerds Versus Nerds", "O Segredo do Sucesso"). *Tem sua própria caixinha de areia e seu próprio pote de comida. ("Férias no Havaí", "Hoje é Dia de Circo"). *Sabe cantar ópera. ("O Lado Doof da Lua"). *Usa lentes de contato. ("O Monstro do Id"). *Ele gosta de andar a cavalo, ler bons livros, fazer longas caminhadas na praia e é um excelente jogador de pachisi. ("[http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_P%27s_Guide_to_Fighting_Evil Agent P's Guide to Fighting Evil]"). * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh afirma que queria um animal desconhecido para a série pois assim poderia trabalhar muito sua criatividade em cima dele. Antes de pensar em um ornitorrinco, Jeff pensou em fazer de Perry uma capivara. *Na realidade é impossível ter um ornitorrinco macho como animal de estimação pois eles são venenosos. *Tem noções básicas de matemática. ("Papai Robô", "O Fototransportador"). *Perry não gosta da cor rosa. ("Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte"). *Além de sua música tema, ainda existem mais 3 músicas que levam o nome de Perry no título: Volta Perry, Perry a Adolescente, Melhor Com Perry. *Três episódios levam seu nome no título: "Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!", "Perry Põe Um Ovo", "Perry Primitivo". *Segundo Phineas ele adora música. ("Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!"). *Em "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão", é revelado que ele tinha 4 anos e durante a música Melhor Com Perry, Phineas e Ferb comemoram seu 5º aniversário. en:Perry the Platypus de:Perry, das Schnabeltier es:Perry el Ornitorrinco nl:Perry het Vogelbekdier pl:Pepe Pan Dziobak vi:Perry Thú mỏ vịt ru:Перри Утконос Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Animais Categoria:Homens Categoria:Agentes Categoria:Cidadãos de Danville Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Perry o Ornitorrinco